Shades of Grey
by FoundersChild1
Summary: Harry Potter is an angel and Draco Malfoy is a Demon, what happens when Harry gets pushed from heaven and finds himself in the mercy of a Demon? Will he believe the bad things he was told? Draco/Harry SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shades of Grey

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I don't want to! (The wardrobe opens and piles of paper with "Plans to take over Harry Potter" fall out of it) 'Heh' Ignore 'Cough, cough' them. (Tries to stuff them back into the wardrobe) The poem belongs to me, it has been copyrighted so ask me for permission for using it.

Pairing: Do I really need to answer that? HP/HD off course!

A/N: M/M romance, OOC. If you don't like it than turn back now before it's too late. I will use all flames to light the candles for Harry and Draco's romantic evening. Thanks to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel!

**Chapter One- Defying gravity**

'Heaven and Hell it's all the same

They hate each other, it's so plain,

Heaven isn't all that good, Hell isn't always to blame

Everything, one day, will erupt in flames

There is a story to tell

You must listen closely,

I'll tell you how the mighty fell

It is an interesting tale, mostly

God was not faultless

He made mistakes,

He wasn't powerless

When Heaven was at stake

Lucifer wasn't always living in sin

He was once an angel,

It all really started with a malicious grin

He started to see from a different angle

They had many, many arguments

He feared the angel that was now tainted,

They were separated by their disagreements

God clipped Lucifer's wings, sent him to live dirtied.

Lucifer had an idea, thus Hell was created

It was a fiery place, yet it was so cold,

Hell was his home, it was defended

He looked to earth, the planet was his to mould.

Angels and Demons were so alike

They both hated, they were both wrong,

They were interested in humans that was what it was like

An argument happened, a feud started they fought on.

One day a green-eyed angel will fall from the sky

Through no fault of his own, but that of his kind,

A demon will come; the angel will think he'll die

The grey-eyed demon will be shocked at what he'll find.

Will the demon feel extreme hate?

Will he fall madly in love?

Will he be attracted to the bate?

Will he fly free like a dove?

Will angels listen to reason?

Will Demons learn to understand?

Will they relieve their tension?

Will they fall or stand?'

(FoundersChild)

Harry Potter sat on a cloud thinking as usual, many from earth would think this cliché but that is the truth. His messy, jet black hair shielded his emerald green eyes as the wind whirled all around him. He was the son of Lily and James Potter, Godson to Sirius and Remus Black and scum to the rest of Heaven. The reason for this was because he was different, he questioned things, he challenged himself and he had his own beliefs.

"Harry hurry up you have school, and I have a meeting with God." A voice bellowed behind him, Harry spun around to see a woman with long red curly hair and the same vivid green eyes he, himself, possessed. Harry sighed heavily.

"Coming Mum!" Harry shouted, he got up from his sitting position and ran full speed to where his mother was, but luck wasn't on his side as he bumped into someone, and that someone lifted him up into the air.

"Sirius put me down this instant; I'm seventeen not five," Harry insisted, but Sirius being Sirius did not listen.

"I mean it; put me down," Harry growled out, Sirius shrugged. and dropped him. Harry tumbled ungracefully to the floor; he looked up at the long dark haired angel and glared at him. Then Harry did something that would make a five year old proud; he stuck his tongue out at him. Harry heard what was unmistakably, his father's laugh; the teenage boy stood on Sirius' foot and rushed behind his father for protection.

"Get back here Harry, I'll get you, and your little owl too" Sirius sung in a mocking voice. James stood before Harry.

"You'd go against your own friend? I'm wounded Prongs" Sirius said faking his hurt as he placed his left hand over his heart. Remus and Lily shook their heads at their antics, and went back into the cottage.

Contrary to people's beliefs no one was equal in Heaven, they were split into three sections: the poor (Scum), the Rich and the filthy rich. Harry was among the poor category along with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, they had been friends since the age of two they had been inseparable since. Harry ran into the house, grabbed his worn-out bag, and just as he reached the door there was a knock at the door. Harry opened the door to see a red-haired boy with freckles and a girl with long fuzzy brown hair.

"Harry" Hermione said before giving him one of her bone crushing hugs. Ron looked on in amusement and began to laugh at the look on Harry's face.

"Hermione let him go; he's going to suffocate otherwise," Ron said, Hermione blushed and looked away. Ron walked forward and patted Harry on the back. Harry shouted a quick goodbye to his family, and they flew through the sky, until they reached a place with several buildings. They landed on the oldest looking one and rushed off the roof and into the classroom. They opened the oak door, and entered the room; the stern looking teacher frowned at them as they quickly went to their table.

"As I was saying, Lucifer was evil and thus he became the devil and ruled over hell" McGonagall told them.

"Wasn't he once an angel too? There must have been a reason why people change; it doesn't happen because of nothing. I mean are Demons really bad?" Harry asked the class. Ron shook his head in dismay, and sneered when he heard most of the class snigger at his best friend.

"That is a horrid lie, who told you that Potter? Did you invent the idea yourself?" She scorned. Harry glared at her. Two hours later they were told to hush down.

"Now I want you all to finish reading Demons and Angels, and write a summary before tomorrow. Now off with you all," She shouted, looking at all of them fondly. Harry and his two friends gathered up their books and left the building and out to the play ground. They were going to go and sit on the grass, but were stopped by a voice all to familiar to them.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, what are we going to do with you?" no one other than Seamus Finnigan hissed. He walked over to the small brunette.

"You leave him alone, Finnigan! Don't you dare even lay a finger on him!" Ron growled out through his teeth, as he stood in front of Harry, but two other guys appeared, when holding Ron, the other Hermione.

"Leave him alone you awful beasts!" Hermione screamed. Seamus smiled at Harry.

"I think you should go with those demons you seem to like so much." Seamus roared, and with an almighty push from Seamus, Harry was falling from the sky, and tumbling towards the earth.

"No Harry!" Hermione and Ron screamed.

So what do you think, should I continue or nah? Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update,

Peace out

Founderschild


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shades of Grey

Disclaimer:

Summary

A/N: this is a slash, if you don't like do not read. Thanks to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel!

**Chapter Two**

Harry landed on the earthy ground with a thud, he heard his arm snap, and he was blinded by hot white pain. What the hell was all that! Harry tried to move his arm a bit but screamed out.

"You foolish angel," A voice growled out, Harry groaned and opened his eyes to see blond hair, and cool, grey eyes, and horns on top of his head. Harry's eyes widened. and he tried to back away from the person.

"Get away from me!" Harry shouted, but the boy walked closer to him and picked him up. That was all Harry saw, or heard as the sound was muted and his world went black.

"You stupid, stupid angel," the voice whispered as he held onto the dark-haired boy, and clutched a red bracelet, and wished to leave. If a human saw this they'd see two boys disappear into thin air. The only thing to show that they were there was two pure, white feathers on the dirtied earth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. First of all, he got into an argument with his father about leaving hell a lot, and was told to remember that this was his home, and he doesn't belong there. But being Draco, he was getting his clothes on to go out again, disobeying his father's orders. They did not use the symbols 666 as many believed, nor were the demons big, red, with hooves and really big horns. No they looked like normal people, just with a tail, small horns, and torn wings. He picked up his sword, and put a few coins and several notes into his pouch. He held onto his red bracelet that was on his other hand and closed his eyes, 'I wish to go above the surface onto earth, to my favourite place' he thought, and with a small pop he found himself on the outskirts of an old, and nearly deserted village. He strolled through the markets, looking at several antiques. His eyes caught two old rings, one grey and one emerald green. The grey ring had a dragon curled around it, whilst the other ring had a snake, next to the rings was the most beautiful amulet he had ever seen. It was a deep red crystal in the shape of a rain drop, but the peculiar thing about it was that it gave of a strange aura. He picked up the two rings, and the amulet and gave them to the lady that had messy curly hair and glasses that hid big bug looking deep blue eyes. She put them in boxes, and placed them into a bag before handing them to him. Draco gave her the money, and just as he was about to leave she grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Thou will have use for these soon enough, for when the dragon and snake recognise and accept each other, then and only then will the two become what has been prophesied for many years. But heed my warning many will try to separate the two and the snake will be sought for; the dragon must protect the snake. The two will become something that will be both a blessing and a curse; together they will be able to wield power that the world has never seen. Should they wish it, they could end the feud of the angels and demons. They can bring the world to peace, or they can take the world into darkness, " The old lady said in a whisper, Draco looked at her in surprise, her words ringing in his mind. He looked back and she was looking at him as if nothing happened. He shook his head and continued his walk. When looking up towards the heavens, he was shocked to see something falling. 'It's just a bird,' but on closer inspection it was a person, an angel! He winced when he heard a crack and a scream, and walked towards the form. He saw the boy try to move his arm and emit another scream. He moved closer to the angel.

"You foolish angel" he growled out, and was greeted with green eyes that took his breath away; they were the same shade as the green on the snake ring. The boy was quite small and slim. He didn't dress like the angels he was told about, for his clothes were worn and frayed, and the soles were coming away from their uppers. The boy clutched an old bag and books were out of them. He had messy black hair and long thick eyelashes and lips in a shape of a rose bud. He looked beautiful, cute, and pretty. He watched as the angels eyes widened, and then he rolled his own knowing the angel figured out what he was. The boy shouted at him to keep away, yet he didn't know why but he felt a small pang in his heart at this. Yes, strangely enough demons do have hearts. He looked back to see the beauty had fainted. Sighing, he picked the angel up into his arms, and held him close.

"You stupid, stupid angel," he whispered as he brushed stray hair away from his face. There was something about him that called to him, affected him. He held the red bracelet in his hand and wished to go home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where is he?" A voice shouted loudly, a man with long blond hair, and steel-like eyes opened the door with an almighty push. He looked around the room, and did not find the person he was looking for.

"Damn that boy! Where is he?" He said dangerously, his eyes scanning the area.

"He went to earth again, your evilness," A voice hissed out the man turned around to see his trusted familiar whom had been passed down from generation to generation. Lucius Malfoy, the ruler of hell groaned.

"That is just great Aros! Why does he never listen? I'm only doing this to keep him safe! I feel that there is something strange at work, something is going to be happening and I know it involves him. Aros I want you to guard him with your life; yes, I fear it may come to that."

"I shall do as you ask, Master Lucius," Aros whispered and purred as the blond man stroked him.

"He doesn't help himself, going up to earth all the time. I don't see what is so important about it there's only humans there and the place is more trouble than it is worth. Albus Dumbledore thinks so too, though, he is rather fond of them and his kind. He doesn't notice how power mad they have become; in his eyes they can do no wrong and that mistake will be the death of him, for we are not immortal as the humans seem to think are; we can die too."

"You do know you never listened to your father, Master Abraxas, when you were younger. You and young Master Draco are more alike then you both seem to think," then the black feline said, "I feel someone entering Master," and just then his son came into view with a form in his arms, he was young and looked so stunning, he wanted to take him from his son and keep him forever, but the thing that made him stop was the aura of innocence and the pure white wings, 'An angel!' his mind growled out and in an instant, Lucius got out his blade intending to swing it at the angel. But at the last moment, Draco turned around and ducked, pulling the unconscious form against his chest and putting up a shield around them.

"What on earth are you doing, Son! Move out of the way! We should kill it!" Lucius shouted out loud swinging the blade at the shield but not succeeding.

"No Father, don't kill him! He hasn't tried to harm us. I want to find out why he was there and a lot about him. He calls to me, Father. There is something about him that made me want to take him home, and protect him. Plus, angels don't normally fall for no reason at all," Draco Malfoy, the heir to hell, said quietly.

"I think you should explain to me why you were out there again, Draconis, and why you have brought this angel down here," His father sneered. Draco nodded and put the Angel onto his bed, while Lucius summoned a healer to cure any injuries the dark-haired boy may have gotten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Urrgh" Harry moaned as he woke up. His arm felt a bit painful, but other than that he was okay, 'What happened? Where am I?' Memories came flooding back; him being pushed from heaven by Seamus. He landed on the ground, and heard a voice. 'That's right the voice was,' Harry opened his eyes remember looking into grey ones, 'A demon,' he thought to himself. Harry looked around his surroundings, He wasn't on the floor; he was on a four poster double bed; it felt better than his own. The room was decorated with stone walls and mahogany furniture.

"Finally awake, are you?" The voice Harry heard earlier said. Harry glanced at the blond boy, and groaned as he saw the horns and tail once again, but he had to admit he was handsome. Harry blushed deeply, and looked down.

"What are you going to do with me?" Harry asked after five minutes of silence. Harry never could stand silence for long. The Demon smirked. Harry shuddered, but he didn't know whether it was a shiver in fear, or delight.

"I'm going to chain you to the wall, clip your wings and burn your skin" Draco said in what Harry noted as a mockingly bored voice which in turn caused Harry to glare at him.

"You say that as if you think I won't resist, you don't scare me you know. You see, I question what I have been taught, and I don't think you are as bad as you try to be." Harry replied staring at the demon.

"I'm not, am I?" Draco hissed in Harry's ear as he appeared very close to him, Harry gulped and his heart was rising but he did not show him how he felt.

"No, you're not. Now let me go," Harry snapped, the blond's lips brushed his cheek and his hands lingered on Harry's leg.

"Ah, but you are too cute to not have some fun with," He said huskily as he moved his hands behind the angel, and squeezed his butt slightly.

"Get of me you perverted ass! Remove your hands at once! I am not some whore you can do anything too!" Harry shouted before slapping him across the face and moving into a corner.

"Now, let me go!" Harry ordered glaring at the blond.

"Can't do that. You might go back and tell them where we are," Draco said coolly, the angel scoffed and cracked up laughing.

"I don't even know where I am, plus I don't know how to get back!" Harry shouted at him. The blond sighed and walked towards him, the angel took up a stance again.

"Look, I'm sorry for my rude behaviour. I am Draco Malfoy, and you are?" He said holding out a hand.

"Harry Potter, and make sure it doesn't happen again," Harry said with a smile as he griped the demon's hand; they felt a bolt of electricity pass through them, making them gasp.

"So Harry, how did you come to fall out of heaven?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"HARRY!" A woman with red hair and green eyes screamed. Her son hadn't come home from school and he was starting to worry her. Just then, James came back from his search; he had their son's best friends Ron and Hermione with him. Both of them looked solemn and afraid.

"Love. Ron and Hermione found me and wished to speak to the two of us about something," James said as he took a seat next to her looking at the two young ones in front of them. Hermione shivered, but looked at her best friend's mother.

"He never told you Lily, but he was getting bullied all the time because of his beliefs and the way he looks and dresses and also because of his class. Even the grown ups scorn him. We try as much as we can to look out for him as he means the world to me and Ron. Well, this particular guy, Seamus Finnigan, well, he was being meaner than ever and he went too far and pushed Harry down to earth," Hermione said, earning a nod from Ron. Both James and Lily jumped up at once, eyes blazed with anger of a mother and father protecting their cub. With that, they went outside and rounded up Remus and Sirius, and walked up to the biggest tower of all demanding to see God.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review,

Peace out,

Founderschild  
-


End file.
